(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display having a liquid crystal layer present in a microcavity, and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays, and typically includes two display panels with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
The liquid crystal display displays an image by applying a voltage to the field generating electrode to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, thereby determining alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and controlling polarization of incident light.
A liquid crystal display having an embedded microcavity (“EM”) structure is a device implementing displaying by forming a sacrificial layer by a photoresist, applying a support member on an upper portion thereof, removing the sacrificial layer by an ashing process, and filling liquid crystal in a space formed by removing the sacrificial layer. In a conventional method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display having the EM structure, a plurality of processes, such as a process of etching one side of the EM structure to provide openings, are typically performed to remove the sacrificial layer, a number of masks are used in each process, and the manufacturing time and cost are thereby increased.